Sasuke's dilemma
by aura197
Summary: A young Sarada gains her Sharingan at the expense of her father, Sasuke.


Author's notes: i wanted to write a story about how Sarada gains her Sharingan but i couldn't really think of her having a traumatic experience considering Sasuke and Sakura would probably protect her from most things so this was the result... hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. (:

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto!

* * *

><p>"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered in his sleeping lover's ear.<p>

"Hm…?" Sakura mumbled sleepily, slowly opening her eyes.

"Tadaima." He smirked as her eyes widened in surprise, fully awake.

"Okaeri, Sasuke-kun!" the pinkette exclaimed, throwing her arms around him tightly.

He tilted her chin up and brought his lips down to meet hers, kissing her gently.

"I missed you…" she gasped in between kisses as she slipped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

Although he'd never admit it to her out loud, he missed her too and needed this moment just as much as she did.

He shifted his weight and pushed her on her back as he climbed on top of her, sliding his tongue into her mouth, hungrily exploring every delectable inch. Her hands started pulling at his clothes, wanting- needing to feel his skin underneath her fingertips; to assure herself that he was really home… that this wasn't just another dream conjured up by countless lonely nights spent waiting.

"Sasuke-kun…" she gasped as she dragged her nails across his bare chest and back while he started making a trail of kisses to a sensitive spot on her neck.

Sakura couldn't believe that this moment was real… that he'd finally come home… she'd missed him so much; it'd been so long… she felt feel like she'd almost forgotten this warmth, his smell, his addictive taste… she wanted to feel all of him again, needed to remind herself…

Sasuke, having similar thoughts as Sakura, captured her lips once more. He started kissing her with feverous passion, wanting to devour her completely while also trying to slow down and sear this moment into his memory so he'd never forget her taste or smell again…

"Sakura… I… I love you…" Sasuke choked out between kisses.

"…Huh?" Sakura asked, speechless as she slowly pulled away; doubting her reality once more and feeling utter disbelief that she really heard him correctly.

Sasuke gulped nervously and quickly looked away from her dazzling green eyes, feeling embarrassed and not wanting to repeat himself but also realizing he had no other choice. He needed to say it to her, it was something he felt he should tell her more often, that it was his job as her husband to tell her these kinds of things even if they were embarrassing and difficult for him.

"I said I love you." Sasuke said quickly, once more struggling to get the words out; his tone harsh and demanding and not at all what he had meant for it to be like.

Sakura's lower lip quivered as she grabbed him and pulled him back into her, kissing him again.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun." She cried out as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Sasuke stopped kissing his beloved and frowned, confused by her rapidly falling tears.

Didn't she understand that what he just said was really difficult for him? She should be happy right now so why the hell was she crying?! Doesn't she know that he feels completely useless when she cries?! And Uchiha's can't stand feeling useless! Crying is what made Sakura Haruno-Uchiha so insufferably annoying...

"Sakura…" he frowned at her, unsure of what to say to make her tears stop.

"I… I'm sorry Sasuke-kun…" Sakura apologized with a smile as she attempted to wipe away her tears but only to be met with larger droplets.

"Sakura, why are you crying? Did I hurt you?" Sasuke asked, starting to get more concerned and annoyed by his uselessness.

"N-no!" she said quickly shaking her head. "I… I'm just so happy, Sasuke-kun." She said with a wide smile as she laced her arms around his neck once more, trying to pull him back to her.

"You're annoying…" Sasuke grumbled, kissing her and slowly pushing her back down onto her back as she continued to cry.

"Mommy, I had another nightmare. Can I sleep with you tonight?" Sarada, their four year old daughter asked entering the room and holding her treasured stuffed green dinosaur protectively in her arms; a gift from her father.

The parents separated their lips quickly and stared in pale faced horror at their child, relieved they hadn't gotten very far yet.

"Mama, why are you crying?" Sarada asked frowning worriedly at her mom before her eyes fell over her father. "Papa, you're home…"

"Tadiama." Sasuke said looking at his daughter awkwardly, still frozen in place above Sakura.

"You just get home and you've already made mama cry?! I hate you papa!" Sarada yelled angrily, throwing the dinosaur at him.

It bounced pitifully off his head and fell to the floor, stopping a few inches from Sarada's feet as she fumed angrily, her hands balling up into fists. Sasuke's infamous signature glare and scowl were beginning to form on his precious daughter's beautiful face.

Sasuke looked crushed at his daughter's words and actions but his pain only lasted for a few seconds as his daughter's eyes flared red.

At four years old, his daughter had activated her Sharingan. Both parents shared a look of shock, ranging from horror and pride.

Sasuke was torn. Sarada's love for her mother was so strong that just seeing Sakura cry, she's capable of activating her Sharingan at the very young age of four. But, to activate it, one must see a loved one suffer… and Sasuke was the one apparently causing Sakura to suffer… Sarada's love for Sakura was visibly turning into a hatred towards him, her father… this realization was immensely upsetting for him and difficult to handle… but he also couldn't deny how proud he felt that his child had acquired something so complex at such a young age. Sarada was truly worthy of living up to the name Uchiha and if Sasuke's lucky, she may even be a prodigy like Itachi had been…

Sasuke only had a few seconds to dwell on his incredibly complex and sudden range of emotions as his beloved daughter lunged at him into an attack.

"Get away from mama!" she shouted venomously at him.

"Sarada, calm down. You got it all wrong. I wasn't hurting her." Sasuke protested, blocking his daughter's attacks as he hurriedly moved off the bed.

"Liar! Mama always cries when you're involved! Why do you always have to hurt her? I'm sick of it! I hate seeing mama cry and it's always your fault! You're so mean papa!" Sarada shouted, kicking and punching him with everything her tiny limbs had.

"But I… this time is different…" Sasuke continued to protest, trying to come up with a way to explain the situation to his daughter in words she could understand, while also saving face.

"Liar! You're a jerk, papa! Why do you always have to make mama cry?! She cries when you leave and when you're gone and now she's crying because you're home! I don't get it… I… fireball no jutsu!" she exclaimed suddenly, forming the hand signs quickly.

Although Sasuke could have easily dodged the attack, he was once more taken aback by his daughter's advanced abilities that he just stood there, frozen in place.

"Stop making mama cry, stupid jerk papa." Sarada grumbled after burning her father and parts of the room to a crisp.

"…Aa." Sasuke coughed, smoke coming out of his mouth.

* * *

><p>"You should have stepped in sooner, if you had just explained from the start, this wouldn't have happened." Sasuke complained later as his wife was healing his wounds; his daughter was sound asleep and resting her head on Sakura's lap, once more holding her treasured dinosaur protectively in her little arms.<p>

"Sorry." Sakura apologized with a slight laugh. "I just… thought it was really cute how badly she wanted to protect me… and once I explained to her that they were tears of joy she calmed down, she even apologized. So it's fine, right?"

"Do I really make you cry that much?" Sasuke mumbled as Sakura began working on the wounds on his back.

"…I thought I hid it from her pretty well, but I guess not… it's not like that though, really… you know me Sasuke-kun, I've always cried so easily." Sakura apologized, grateful he couldn't see her face.

"Sorry." He mumbled his voice just barely above a whisper.

"Don't, its okay." Sakura said with a small smile starting to form. "It can't be helped… I've tried to stop and it seems useless… I'll always cry easily… but it's okay. As long as you come home and turn them into tears of joy, I'll be just fine."

"…You're really annoying Sakura." He said after a moment, a smirk playing across his lips.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun." Sakura grinned happily, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"Hn."

Sasuke glanced down at his sleeping daughter and sighed, shaking his head in disbelief.

One of the few and very rare times he manages to tell his wife he loves her, his daughter ends up activating her Sharingan for the first time… he can't seem to do anything right with this whole family business…why did family and relationships have to be so hard for him? He was an excellent ninja, fights and battles were easy for him, those kinds of things came naturally… so why was something as simple as family so difficult? Shouldn't this be the easy thing in his life instead?

He looked away from Sarada and towards Sakura.

Sarada apologized a few times once she realized her mistake but still lectured him for making Sakura cry, more forgiving because they were happy tears rather than sad tears. As long as Sarada didn't hate him, and Sakura was understanding of him like always, he figured that he could still keep trying his best at it. His family was easily the most challenging and difficult thing the Uchiha had ever had to deal with in his entire life, something that he still struggled with, but he was determined to make it all work out for the best… after all, he owed it to his two most precious girls to be the best father/husband that he could be…

"What is it Sasuke-kun? You're staring at me…" Sakura said bashfully, looking away from him after he was all healed.

"I think I'm gonna stay in Konoha a bit longer this time." He muttered.

"Eh? Really?" Sakura asked, her face lighting up with excitement.

He couldn't help but wonder how she ever managed to be such an amazing medic-nin when she was so easy to read. Her emotions were always so clear and obvious; he could read her like a book.

"Aa." He said, leaning over and giving her a sweet peck on the lips; unable to take it further due to the sleeping child next to him.

Sasuke decided at that moment, the first thing he was going to do tomorrow would be to drop Sarada off at Naruto's and let her play with his kid while he and Sakura focus on creating a second child; preferably a son, because a son might be easier for him to understand and raise. Then he would spend the next nine months making sure that the words 'I hate you papa!' never again come out of his daughter's mouth. He would become just as important to her as Sakura was while also taking extra care not to make Sakura cry anything but tears of joy from now on.


End file.
